


Embraced

by roseandheather



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/F, M/F/F, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack/Janet - invitation</p><p>Commentfic for sophia_gratia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embraced

She's lurking at the edge of the dance floor when he takes her hand.  
  
She whirls around, the deep violet of her skirts flaring as caramel eyes fix on his face.  
  
He just smirks.  
  
"Doctor, may I have the honor?" Dear God, he may be sardonic, but - she thinks he might actually mean it.  
  
She nods.  
  
He whirls her onto the floor, dancing to some mid-tempo song she doesn't know the name of. His touch floods her with pleasure, a wash of sensation her touch-starved body can't help but respond to.  
  
He dances her into a corner, his broad, warm hand burning into her back, and he's not bothering to hide the desire in his eyes any more.  
  
She can't do this. He's as good as married - to her _best friend!_ \- and even if he wasn't, he's...  
  
"Tell me to go." His voice is rough, shaking. "Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you, and I'll go."  
  
" _Sam_ -" It's all she manages.  
  
"-is at some spacey conference at Georgetown and almost more in love with you than I am."  
  
"That's no excuse for - what?"  
  
"You heard me." There's a bite to his tone, harsh from desire.  
  
 _This can't be happening._  
  
"General, if you're just here because Samantha Carter -"  
  
He stops her with a quick, punctuated shake of her shoulders. "Shut up. You're too smart to be that stupid. Don't you see? Don't you see what you do to me? How it doesn't quite work without you? You make us whole, Janet. You make _me_ whole. In more ways than one."  
  
She shakes her head, tries to pull away. Wonders when she'll wake up.  
  
"Say no, and I'll let you go. Say no, and I'll walk away." His hands tightens on her hip, press into her back. His voice is harsh, low, begging. "For God's sake, Janet, say yes."  
  
She can't fight it any more. What she's felt for him, for her, for _them_ \- it's all come to bite her now. She's standing on the edge of a cliff, but - God, if any person, any couple in the universe could catch her, it's Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill, who eat the impossible for breakfast.  
  
She must be insane.  
  
"Yes," she whispers, and drops her head to his shoulder, fiery caramel hair spilling over his dress uniform.  
  
His arms wrap around her, tight, hard. He breathes out, a harsh gust of breath against her ear, and she swears she feels him shaking. "Thank God." Did he say it? Did she?  
  
In the end her dress winds up spilled over the back of a chair, his dress uniform scattered in pieces around his living room, the hall, his bedroom. Her panties are flung over a lampshade, her hose on the floor, but she doesn't care, can't care.  
  
When he finally enters her, she takes him into more than just her body. She takes him into her heart.  
  
The next time she makes love with Jack, Sam is holding her hand, brushing kisses over her mouth, murmuring endearments, encouragement into her ear. Trapped between them, she lets herself go weak.  
  
It's all right. No more holding back, no more hiding. She's free now.


End file.
